


All of My Life and Beyond

by madamoiselle_sica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, could be considered non-descript, from Clover to Qrow, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica
Summary: Poem from Clover POV about Qrow
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	All of My Life and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing has been dancing around my head since Monday after Chris's emotional stream, where fans shared an outpouring of love and generosity. 
> 
> When listen to Christina Perry's 1000 years song, I finally found the connective tissue to tie it all together.
> 
> Poetry is not something that has ever been my forte, unless it's Haiku, which is just counting syllables. 
> 
> Then after the Wehkampening on Friday, I was inspired, by 3 others from the FGE to finally post this to share.
> 
> Hopefully I do it justice.

Thu-thump  
Thu-thump  
Thu-thump

The day we met  
The promise of more  
The promise of colors  
beyond seeing

But how  
How do I  
I am not brave enough  
Not like you

Despite my façade  
I put on a good show  
I am merely trained to fight and follow  
But to show affection

Thu-thump, thu-thump

When fear and duty collide  
Fear of that  
The unknown  
But the longing

Opposite ends  
Complimentary colors, yin yang  
Good and Bad  
Emotional split

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump

Watching you stand strong  
Alone  
No. Not alone  
Needed and cared for by others

When I am with you  
My doubts fade  
Suddenly washed away  
I get a little bit closer to

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump

I realize that this is what I  
Have waited for  
Yearned for, for  
So many years, months, days

And yet I fear the vulnerability  
The uncertainty  
The time so short, long, or not passing at all  
The beauty in the little eternal moments

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump

I will overcome  
I will not let fear  
I will not lose  
You standing so strong in front of me

As I get closer  
Feel your breath on my skin  
It all comes down to this  
And you take the last step for me

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump

I died a little  
Waiting my whole life for this  
Waiting for you  
Your strength amidst adversity

Your caring nature  
Your silent confidence  
You  
Choosing to be with me

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump,  
Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump

I realized  
I loved you long ago  
I was scared for nothing  
I always knew I would find you

It should have been obvious  
But war waged within  
My body in your grasp  
And yours within mine

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump  
Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-

Then calm  
The eye of the storm  
After fierce passion  
Cool serenity

Thu-thump  
Thu-thump

Loving you  
forward and back  
across all of time


End file.
